Tío
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Respuesta al concurso del Día de los Muertos propuesto por la Comunidad Crack and Roll del LiveJournal. Sumary: Iruka hace una pequeña escapada a lo profundo del bosque, para visitar la tumba de alguien muy querido para él.


**Titulo: **Tío.

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Claim:** Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai leve, personaje muerto y posibles Spoilers. Y por supuesto: ¡crack! Mucho crack!

**Beta:** Ross_Potter.

**Palabras: **1675.

**Notas de Uko-chan: **Respuesta al concurso del **Día de los Muertos** propuesto por la Comunidad _Crack and Roll_ del LiveJournal.

**Sumary: **Iruka hace una pequeña escapada a lo profundo del bosque, para visitar la tumba de alguien muy querido para él.

-

-/-/-

**Tío.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El Chuunin corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban, hasta llegar a ese lugar especial en el bosque, que solo él conocía. Lo había encontrado una vez que tuvo una pelea con su madre, cuando ella todavía vivía, en su infantil enojo, había corrido al bosque que rodeaba su casa. En medio de la nada, había encontrado un pequeño arroyo que se alimentaba del río que rodeaba Konoha y que se había formado por una represa que una familia de castores había creado, haciendo que el agua se desviara.

Fascinado, el niño se había quedado todo el día admirando los pequeños peces que nadaban en el arroyo, no notando la hora, haciendo que su madre se preocupe. Más sin embargo, él nunca se arrepentiría de haber corrido y encontrado ese lugar que se convirtió en su secreto.

Sólo una persona además de él supo de ese lugar, pero ella ya no existía, de hecho, era su tumba la que iba a visitar.

Cuando llegó a su lugar secreto, el Chuunin detectó enseguida la lápida blanca que descansaba tranquilamente junto al agua, tenía algo de moho y las malezas habían crecido alrededor, casi tapando el nombre. Suspirando, el hombre se arrodilló en la tierra y cortó las malezas con sus manos desnudas, no haciendo caso de que algunas eran levemente espinosas.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tío –susurró, acariciando la lápida con cariño.

Casi podría recordar perfectamente aquella vez que le hizo esa pregunta que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

"-¿Por qué le haces eso a esas personas, tío? –Había preguntado él, en una de las pocas ocasiones que el hombre lo dejó entrar a su laboratorio.

-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? –susurró el hombre, mirándolo con su conocido ceño aterrorizador, sin embargo, en sus ojos podría verse el cariño que estaba dirigido únicamente a su sobrino.

-¡Claro! –Él sonrió, no sabiendo que estaba por escuchar la peor revelación que un niño de diez años podría oír.

-Le temo a la muerte, mi querido sobrino. No deseo ver lo que hay en el más allá, quiero estar siempre aquí, aunque cueste la vida de otras personas. Estos –dijo, señalando los cuerpos mutilados que estaba tapados con sábanas para no impresionar a su sobrino, pero el pequeño sabía lo que había debajo de las sábanas negras, sólo una vez había espiado debajo de ellas y se prometió nunca volverlo a hacer- ayudaras a tu tío a cumplir con su cometido. Su vida no vale nada, sólo sirven para que yo pueda encontrar el método de la vida eterna.

-Vida eterna –masculló, probando las palabras, frunciendo el ceño-. No creo tener gusto de cómo suena eso, tío.

El hombre le había dado su sonrisa fría.

-No espero que lo entiendas, Iruka. Solo que lo aceptes."

Iruka suspiró y dejó las flores en frente de la lápida de su tío. Pocas personas habían sabido de su relación con el hombre, no era algo de lo que se pudiera estar orgulloso, sabiendo que él fue unos de los enemigos número uno de Konoha. Pero había sido una parte importante de la vida del sensei de la Academia, así que al enterarse de su muerte, él decidió hacerle esta pequeña lápida con sus propias manos, pensando que hasta una persona como él merecería un sepulcro. Ya que no pudo tener un entierro adecuado.

-¿No te arrepientes ahora, tío? –Murmuró con melancolía-. Después de todos tus esfuerzos, fue tu misma ambición, en la forma de tu discípulo, lo que te dio lo que más aborrecías: la muerte.

_Era un riesgo que tuve que tomar_…

Las hojas del bosque se movieron, trayendo consigo ese susurro, con todo, Iruka sabía que era solo producto de su imaginación. Nadie podría hablar con los muertos, por más que él deseara poder hacerlo así.

-Hubiese preferido que no lo hicieras, tío.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que tensara completamente, y sacara un kunai de su cartera.

-Orochimaru –leyó una voz fría-. Amado como tío, pero como hombre, incomprendido.

Umino no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

-Te pedí que no me siguieras, Sasuke –suspiró con derrota. Debió haberse imaginado que un simple pedido no iba a persuadirlo de dejarlo más de tres horas fuera de su vista. _Tal vez debí decirle que sólo estaría media hora fuera._

-Estaba curioso. –No lo vio, pero supo que el hombre de veintiún años se encogió de hombros. –Pero de todo lo que pensé que podrías estar haciendo, esto fue lo único que no me imaginé.

Finalmente, Iruka reunió el valor de girar para mirar la cara pálida sin defectos y se estremeció al ver esos ojos rojos fijos en él.

-No sabía que eran familia.

-Sólo el Sandaime y Tsunade-sama lo sabían –murmuró evasivo.

Sasuke aceptó esa respuesta como válida y se acercó para rodear la cintura del Chuunin, que era levemente más corto, con sus brazos.

-Yo no lo maté, ¿sabías? Fue Itachi quien le dio la última estocada.

Iruka sonrió levemente, levantando una mano para acariciar el cabello negro azabache y plantó un beso en la mejilla que tenía a su alcance.

-No te culpo, Sasuke. Yo sabía, lo supe desde el momento que el Sandaime lo echó, que la muerte sería lo único que conseguiría, después de todo lo que hizo.

Sasuke hizo un ruido de asentimiento y supo que lo había calmado. Pese a los años que llevaban juntos, él todavía era inseguro acerca de muchas cosas y entre ellas estaban su temor a hacer algo que lo enfadara. Era bastante tierno.

-Es un lugar peculiar, no me imaginaba que un lugar así pudiera existir en medio de un bosque de Konoha.

-Nadie lo conoce, eres la segunda persona que sabe de su existencia, aparte de mí.

-¿Quién fue la otra?

El sensei sonrió al escuchar los celos en su tono.

-Orochimaru-oji-sama. Lo traje aquí cuando escapaba de un grupo de ANBU's. Era mi lugar secreto, había comida y sabía que nadie lo iba a encontrar.

-¿Tú lo ayudaste a que escapara de Konoha aquella vez? –preguntó con un tinte de incredulidad, enarcando una ceja.

Iruka sonrió, mirando para otro lado.

-Sabía que habían descubierto lo que hacía; y también supe que no lo volvería a ver en una larga temporada. Eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. –Su labio tembló un poco y tuvo que morderlo. –Se negó, ¿sabes? Pese a todo lo que la gente pensaba de él, mi tío tenía un punto suave para mí y no quería verme involucrado. Me negué a su vez, era testarudo y le dije que si no me dejaba ayudarlo iba a comenzar a gritar, para delatarlo –rió sin humor-. No le quedó de otra.

Sasuke se acercó a él y limpió la lágrima traicionera que se escapó por si ojo derecho. El Uchiha se maravillaba por todo el amor que éste hombre podría llegar a sentir, hasta por las personas más asquerosas y traicioneras que pudieras existir. Que alguien llorara por la memoria de Orochimaru, era algo inconcebible para el heredero del Sharingan. Pero aquí estaba Umino Iruka, el eterno Chuunin, sensei de la Academia, que se permitía derramar una solitaria lágrima por una persona como el Sannin de la serpiente.

-¿Deseas que las cosas hubieses sido diferentes?

Sonrió sarcástico.

-Siempre que lo recuerdo, me pregunto si no hubiese podido hacer más. ¿Hacer que se reconcilie con su hermana, mi madre? ¿Insistirle en que me entrenara, para despejar su mente de esas ideas? ¿Tratar de convencerlo de que estaba mal? Porque él me dejaba entrar a su laboratorio, pero nunca vino a mi mente el decirle que pensaba que lo que hacía estaba mal. Lo admiraba demasiado como para serle impertinente.

En otro ataque de sensibilidad, Sasuke se acercó a Iruka, para abrazarlo. Esta vez dejó que sus labios finos capturaran los del hombre mayor y compartieron un casto beso, aunque lleno de sentimiento.

-Es tan irónico que yo esté con la persona que compartió sus últimas horas en este mundo –susurró, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro amplio del muchacho-. Dime Sasuke, ¿podrías decir que lo viste feliz en tu estancia con él?

-No sé, podría decirte que estaba satisfecho con mi entrenamiento, pero no sé si la satisfacción se puede traducir a felicidad.

-Estaba feliz, entonces –sonrió, pero era una sonrisa muy amarga-. Si le satisfacía tu progreso, era porque sabía que tu cuerpo se volvía más fuerte y que podría servirle para sus propósitos. Si hay algo que sé, es que si sus planes iban como lo deseaba, eso lo hacía feliz.

Sasuke volvió a asentir, apretando su agarre sobre la cintura de Iruka.

-En fin –masculló, separándose del moreno-. Vamos a casa, Naruto pronto llegará chillando que tiene hambre y prometí cocinarle ramen.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Uchiha Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-El dobe ya se está abusando de nuestra hospitalidad –siseó, casi imitando el tono que tenía su tío. _Casi_ era la palabra clave, porque la voz siseante, escalofriante y hasta algo sexy que tenía Orochimaru-oji-sama no podría ser imitada.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke, es solo hasta que terminan su casa. Ahorró mucho para comprársela, lo que menos podemos hacer es alojarlo hasta que esté lista.

Sasuke gruñó y no dijo nada. No hacía falta, Iruka sabía que siempre podría convencerlo de todo. Después de todo, él podría ser el uke, pero también era el que llevaba los pantalones en la casa.

Esperó un poco a que el chico enfurruñado se alejara, antes de girar y mirar la lápida. Aplaudió dos veces sus palmas, lanzó un rezo rápido y abrió sus ojos.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver, oji-sama.

Mientras Iruka se iba a casa, haciéndose la promesa de venir dentro de otros cuatro meses, una pequeña serpiente de escamas tan blancas que parecían plateadas cuando le daban los rayos del sol, se acercó a la lápida y se enroscó en frente de ella. Sacó su lengua bífida y palpó las flores que había dejado el Chuunin.

_Claveles, mis favoritos._

_¡¡¡Fin!!!_


End file.
